Failed Suicide
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: Sakura berniat mengakhiri semua pilu dan retak hatinya dengan cara yang dibenci oleh Tuhan. Di ujung hela nafasnya, di bait akhir dalam sepenggal kisahnya, seorang pemuda bermulut kasar memporak-porandakan semua tragedi. Ia ingin mati layaknya putri dalam drama kolosal dan bukan seperti ini akhir yang ia inginkan./ Jangan percaya summary. Ngakak inside.


Sebuah pintu dibuka.

Tarian angin menyambut.

Kau,

Berjalan pelan.

Antara ambang ragu dan kepastian.

Bisakah?

Haruskah?

Tapak terakhir bukanlah pilihan.

Ragu enyah dan kini setuju dalam satu anggukan.

Inilah akhirnya.

Haruno Sakura,

kau telah putuskan.

Diatas gedung pencakar langit ini, dengan bekas air mata yang masih terlukis dipipi. Dengan tangan yang mencengkram helaian lembar keramat. Dengan semua lusuh dan pilu seretak hatimu, kau benar-benar telah memutuskan.

Disinilah akhir cerita hidupmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**_

" _ **Failed Suicide"**_

 _ **Naruto – Sakura.**_

 _ **Awas, hati-hati dengan pergantian point of view!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak susah bagimu untuk menaiki pembatas setinggi pinggang, kau kini berdiri tanpa gigil lutut untuk menatap hamparan kota dimalam hari, mana tau ini adalah pemandangan terakhir bagi netramu.

Hey Sakura, kau tahu apa guna pembatas itu? Agar tak ada orang yang tergelincir lalu jatuh.

Tapi kau malah menantang semua itu.

Bunuh diri?

Kau bahkan mencibir saat mencetuskan kata itu. Mencemooh tapi kau siap untuk itu sekarang. Tarian angin yang menyentak kasar kini perlahan mereda, mempersilahkan kau mengucapkan kalimat pamungkas.

Kau menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan keruh mukamu dari semesta, manikmu menatap tebalnya pembatas, cukup untuk meletakan tapakan kakimu.

Kau tersenyum miris, saat manikmu bergulir pada kertas sakral di tanganmu.

Undangan yang berukir nama orang yang kau kasihi.

Kini bersanding dengan nama lain.

Kau menghirup nafas dalam, Sakura, seberat apa pikulanmu hingga hempas nafasmu dibarengi airmata.

Kau sudah letih untuk menangis, tapi kodratmu memang begitu.

Kau mendongak menatap langit tanpa serakan bintang. Bahkan atap bumi juga enggan menghiburmu.

Tak ada pijar asa untukmu.

Kau sesegukan, seironis inikah hidupmu?

"Arrrrrghhhh!"

Kau menjerit sepuas-puasnya, menghamburkan semua lara. Biarlah berderai kali ini, toh kesudahan dalam keabadian menantimu.

Parau suaramu.

Kau masih berteriak.

 _Pergilah pergi._ Itu ujar hatimu pada luka.

 _Duhai nestapa, pergilah pergi._

 _Jangan kembali._ Mohonmu dalam rintih dan ringis.

Kau terengah-engah memburu nafas.

Kau hapus kasar air mata.

Luka takkan sembuh bahkan jika kau berteriak hingga pita suaramu putus.

Semua ini harus diakhiri. Dengan paksa.

Kau merentangkan tangan di mana satu genggaman masih setia pada kertas pembawa petaka itu, undangan dari kekasih-, bukan, dari mantan kekasihmu.

Kau biarkan angin yang tadi diam dalam jeda menjilati kulitmu. Memainkan rok hitam selututmu. Mengibaskan rambut merah mudamu.

Mempersilahkan angin membuang undangan keramat itu.

Serentang tangan, kau mendongak dan menutup mata.

"Duhai bumi, rangkul aku. Kumohon."

Karena tak ada lagi tempat bersadar, kau memilih tersungkur dalam luka.

Menyerah.

Sakura, yakinkah kau ini akhir hidupmu? Benarkah tak ada lagi tempat bersandar?

Kau membuka mata, kepala setegak punggung.

Enggan kau melihat ke bawah, karena kau yakin gedung ini begitu tinggi.

Takkan ada selamat untukmu.

Inilah yang kau inginkan, tubuhmu akan tercerai berai seperti cinta yang kau tanam selama ini untuk dia.

Kau akan-

"Sialan."

Tunggu dulu.

Suara itu mungkin halusinasi. Bisa saja malaikat maut sudah tak sabar ingin menyeretmu ke neraka, tapi kau terlalu lama menunda.

Kau memantapkan hati. Sakura, maka inilah akhir untu-

"Sialan"

Kau menoleh ke samping.

Bukan, Sakura, kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Memang ada orang tak jauh disampingmu.

Duduk dengan kaki terjuntai dan wajah tertutupi undangan yang kau kira tadi terbang dalam pelukan angin.

Memang begitu awalnya, tapi undangan itu mendarat kasar di wajah orang yang-

"Sialan apa yang menempel di wajahku?!" Orang itu meraih kasar undangan yang menutupi wajahnya, membaca sejenak dua nama yang bersatu di dalam lambang hati.

Lalu membuangnya dengan wajah penuh ejekan.

Tunggu... tunggu Sakura, jangan-jangan dia adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menahan tindakan kejimu.

"Permisi..." ujarmu sopan, "Apakah Anda malaikat jatuh?"

Sosok itu menoleh.

Kini _esmeralde_ menangkap jelas sosok berambut pirang itu,

Juga biru langit yang redup di kelopak berat.

Sayu.

Orang itu seperti menengok punggungnya sendiri lalu berujar, "Sayangnya aku tak punya sayap."

Dia seperti tak geming dengan kehadiranmu, kembali menatap hamparan kota.

Mengacuhkanmu.

"Permisi..." kau mendekat dua langkah pelan, "Sedang apa Anda disini?"

Orang yang sepertinya sepantaran denganmu itu kembali menoleh, wajahnya datar tanpa sirat kepedulian.

Kau meneguk ludah.

Mencoba menenangkan hatimu. Menenangkan penasaran tentang siapa dan apa yang di lakukan orang itu tepat saat kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu.

"Maaf, sekali lagi, apa yang Anda lakukan malam-malam di sini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Tapi aku heran... kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku lebih dulu datang daripada kau, Nona." Jawabnya datar, "Bukankah kau tadi ingin bunuh diri? Cepat lakukan."

Kau berjengit. "Maaf, apa aku tak salah dengar?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Lompat saja, apa susahnya?! Kau ingin bunuh diri tapi lagakmu seperti artis di pilem,"

Ia merentangkan tangan dan mendongak, "Gerakan macam apa ini? Mau lompat saja pakai akting entah apa-apa. Duhai bumi... rangkul lah aku. Pffft..." oloknya bertubi-tubi.

Gerahammu gemeletuk. Kini kau berhati-hati mendekatinya, salah-salah kau bisa jatuh meski tujuanmu memang ingin terjun. Saat dekat dengannya, tanpa sungkan kau menempeleng pemuda itu.

"Aw! Kau gila?!" pemuda itu bangkit berdiri.

Kau berkacak pinggang, "Kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah berani menghinaku?! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahmu. "Aku tahu kau siapa, Nona."

Kau meneguk ludah, apakah benar ia malaikat yang di utus untuk mencegahmu. Jika ia benar malaikat, maka apa yang bisa kau sembunyikan darinya?

"Kau adalah orang gila." Tukasnya dalam kecaman.

Naas, dia bukan malaikat.

"Bajingan!" Kau menghempaskan tangan hendak menampar, tapi pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangannmu.

Kau dengan kasar menarik tanganmu. "Jangan pegang-pegang! Nanti kulitku _beret_ gara-gara kau!"

Pemuda itu menaikan alis, "Wow."

Kau juga menaikan alis, "Wow? Untuk apa wow?"

"Arrrrgh!" kini kau mengerang meradang. Kau ingin mengakhir hidupmu bak drama kolosal.

Penuh tragedy.

Bukan bertemu dengan orang sinting ini.

"Hey! Siapa namamu?!" kau menaikan nada suara.

"Naruto." Ujarnya pelan kembali duduk di pembatas, memainkan kaki yang tergantung.

"Baiklah, Naruto, kuminta kau baik-baik turun dari sini dan pergi. Jangan mengangguku, oke?"

"Menganggu?" pemuda itu lekat menatap kerlap-kerlip pijar hamparan kota, "Aku lebih dahulu di sini jadi kau yang harusnya pergi."

"Aku ada kepentingan disini."

"Kepentingan? Maksudmu ini.." kembali ia merentangkan tangan sembari duduk, "Duhai bumi, rangkul aku."

"Berhentilah mengolokku!"

"Kalau begitu lompatlah!"

"Kenapa kau begitu semangat menyuruhku melompat ke bawah? Hah? Kau ingin lihat aku mati?!"

"Oi _somplak_! Bukannya _lu_ sendiri yang _pingin_ loncat tadi?"

Pemuda itu kembali berdiri.

Kau terdiam membenarkan.

Dirimu disini adalah keinginanmu sendiri.

Kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu dengan tragis juga karena kewarasanmu sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak jadi lompat? Kau ini berisik saja macam petasan ondel-ondel..." makinya dalam tutur tak sedap, "Kalau tidak jadi lompat maka pulanglah! Sana nyusu sana emakmu!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" kau menghentakan kakimu.

"Kalau gitu lompatlah! Terjun sana!"

"Aku juga tidak mau lompat!" kau lagi-lagi menghentakan kakimu.

"Jadinya kau ini mau apa?!"

Haruno Sakura, kalapmu membuncah. Kau menghentak-hentakan kaki lalu menangis kejang.

Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen.

Ya, karena kau juga kehilangan manis dalam hidupmu, risih untuk menelan pahit dan enggan kau hidup dalam hambar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, laki-laki brengsek?! Kenapa ?! Huwaaaa..."

Kau menangis keras.

Tak peduli pemuda yang tepat di hadapanmu akan pekak atau tidak.

Kau terus menangis hingga parau.

Dan dia setia menunggu rinai hujan dari kelopakmu reda.

Telapak tangannya singah di bahumu.

Wajahnya tegas tanpa sirat hinaan yang terlempar sedari tadi.

"Hidup ini sangat berarti, Nona.. jangan kau selesaikan dengan mudah."

Kau tertunduk.

Sesegukan.

"Kau kira dengan lompat ke bawah sana, semua masalahmu bisa usai?"

 _Apa pedulimu?_

 _Apa kau tahu masalahku?_

 _Apa kau tahu remuk redam hatiku?_

"Bukankah jalan untukmu seharusnya masih panjang? Hanya gara-gara masalah kecil kau ingin bunuh diri? kau penakut..."

" _Penakut?"_

Nafasmu menjadi teratur, mencoba menyimak apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kau takut 'kan?" ujarnya memastikan, menelisik kebawah karena lehermu tertekuk dalam.

Kau menegakan kepala. "Takut?"

"Kau takut karena jalan yang akan kau lalui menjadi gelap tak tertebak. Kau bahkan tak bisa meraba masa depanmu."

"Maksudmu, Naruto?" lirihmu.

"Awalnya, kau kira hari-hari yang sedang dan akan kau jalani berlalu indah dengan pria yang namanya tertulis di undangan itu."

" _Darimana kau tahu?"_

"Aah... tentu saja aku tahu.." pemuda itu menebak pikiranmu. "Tidak mungkin kalau kau.. ehem... dengan pihak perempuan itu kan?"

Naruto, pemuda itu menarik kedua tangannya dari bahumu.

"Nona, jika kau tahu bagaimana episode berikutnya dalam hidupmu, di mana asyiknya hidup yang kita jalani? Benarkan?"

Jeda sejenak untukmu, Sakura.

Pemuda itu benar.

Kau remuk.

Kau hancur kehilangan orang yang kau kasihi. Kau percayai.

Karena semua rajutan indah akan masa depanmu dengannya sirna.

Hari-harimu esok gelap.

Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi semuanya belum berakhir.

Seperti kau yang tidak tahu akan bertemu pemuda bermulut kasar ini.

Akhirnya.. kau mengangguk dengan senyum terkulum.

"Jika kau tidak penakut, beranikah kau menatang takdirmu? Beranikah kau menjalani _chapter_ demi _chapter_ dengan segala kejutan di setiap bab hidupmu?" wajah Naruto melunak.

Ia juga memberikan senyum untukmu.

Begitu hangat.

Namun tetap saja biru langit yang terkandung di matanya begitu pilu.

"Naruto... terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Hm... lagipula kau masih begitu muda. Kau bahkan belum haid.. rasakanlah nati bagaimana sakitnya tamu bulanan itu... masih banyak judul yang akan kau mainkan, Nona muda."

Pelipismu berkedut.

Kau ragu, pemuda di depanmu ini bijaksana atau... sok tahu?

"Pulang sana. Hush hush." Naruto memberikan gestur mengusir kucing ditambah mimiknya yang begitu lucu.

Meringis.

Berpura-pura berkelakar.

Karena kau bisa membaca kesedihan yang terpahat di wajahnya.

Langit bergemuruh.

Kalian berdua mendongak.

Dan hujan yang sebenarnya, bukan dalam kata kiasan, turun.

"Sepertinya ini waktu untuk kita pulang, Naruto."

Kau menatapnya yang masih mendongak.

Tetes hujan menghantam wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Kau mencelos. Meraba hatimu sendiri.

Karena pemuda bermulut lancang itu tengah menyembunyikan airmatanya dalam derai hujan.

"Pulanglah duluan!" Naruto berteriak.

Untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang serak.

Kau tahu itu.

Kau sadari itu.

Dari tubuhnya yang kini bergetar, berpura-pura kedinginan.

Naruto membuang muka dengan satu tangan tertepis ke udara.

Pertanda mengusirmu.

Namun kakimu terpaku pada pembatas.

Atau mungkin kau enggan meninggalkannya?

"Kau dungu atau apa?" ia kembali bertampang gahar, "Pergilah jangan menggangguku lagi. Jalani hidupmu."

Kau meraih satu tangannya. Meremas pelan.

Tanpa kata-kata.

Meyakinkah pemuda itu, agar mau pulang bersama.

Kau memang dungu, karena terlambat menyadari arti hadirnya sedari tadi.

Kenapa Naruto ada di atap? Duduk dengan wajah pilu menatap hamparan kota?

Kau sudah dapatkan jawabannya dari semua kerapuhan yang ditutup-tutupi dengan kekasaran dan kegarangan.

Dia sama denganmu.

Naruto menarik tangannya, kau menahannya.

Wajahnya kesal hendak melontarkan umpatan.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. Keengganan jelas terbaca pada mimiknya.

Langit menghardik marah dengan mengirim petir, kau spontan terkejut melompat, berteriak sambil menutup telinga.

Sakura, sadarkah kau telah kehilangan pijakan dalam arti kata yang sebenarnya?

Kau tak lagi menginjak pembatas, Sakura.

* * *

"Selamatkan aku, Narutooo!"

"Diamlah! Jangan panik! Jangan panik!"

"Selamatkan aku!"

"Diamlah! Berhenti berteriak!"

"Selamatkan akuuuu!"

"Diam, setaaan!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, satu kejutan petir tadi membuat mereka kini bergelantungan. Kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram kedua pergelangan kaki Naruto sementara ia sendiri juga dalam posisi sama sialnya dengan Sakura.

Bergantung dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pembatas.

Sakura melirik kebawah, lalu meneguk ludah.

 _Sial, gedung ini tinggi banget!_ Umpatnya.

"Angkat tubuhmu, Naruto! Cepatlah!"

Pemuda itu sekuat tenaga menarik tubuhnya, juga tubuh Sakura yang bergelantung di kakinya, dengan kekuatan yang hanya bertumpu pada sepuluh jemari yang melekat pada pembatas.

"Terlalu berat, Nona.. dosamu terlalu banyak!"

"Keparat! Berhentilah membuat lelucon!" Sakura mendongak, menatap pemuda yang juga tengah melirik kebawah.

"Lelucon? Nona sialan, kalau kau tidak melompat tadi, kita takkan seperti ini?!"

"Ini bukan salahku? Petir sialan itu mengejutka-"

 _ **Ctaaaarrr!**_

Petir kembali gahar merobek langit sesaat setelah kilat putih sekelebat menerangi malam.

Naruto kembali mendongak, jemarinya semakin licin karena hujan terus menguyur.

"Arrrgh! Apakah aku kuat?"

Pemuda itu berusaha kembali menarik tubuhnya, namun sia-sia, berat badan _plus_ tanggungan satu penumpang yang menempel di kaki Naruto tak sebanding dengan kekuatan tangannya.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Naruto! Lakukan sesuatu!" bentak Sakura menatap ke atas.

Naruto merunduk menatap Sakura kesal.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Scarlett Johansson."

"Kau mau kuludahi?!" Naruto melotot jengkel.

"Sakura! Namaku Sakura! Sakura!"

"Baiklah, Sakura, jika kau ingin selamat, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?"

Sakura balas melotot, lancang sekali pemuda ini?!

"ATAU KUTENDANG KAU KEBAWAH SANA!" lanjut Naruto dalam teriakan.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan diam! Cepat tarik aku ke atas!"

Naruto kembali mendongak menatap tangannya yang masih melekat ke pembatas beton.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hujan kian deras, membuat pegangan Naruto makin licin hingga tangan kirinya terlepas dari pagar pembatas.

Tubuh sepasang muda-mudi itu bergoyang kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Whoaa! Bedebah jahanam! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Sakura makin histeris. Bagaimana tidak, gedung ini puluhan tingkat, PULUHAN TINGKAT! Dan Sakura yakin saat tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah, tulang belulang pada semua rangka tubuh akan patah dua puluh tak sama panjang.

Naruto tak mengubris makian Sakura, sekuat tenaga mengerang dan berusaha mengangkat satu tangannya kembali ke pembatas.

Berhasil. Tubuh mereka kembali seimbang, setidaknya begitulah sampai saat ini.

"Bantuan... bantuan..." gumam Naruto, "Sakura! Ambil ponsel di saku celanaku!"

"Bagaimana caranya?!" teriak Sakura menatap ke atas.

Naruto kembali menunduk cepat, hantaman hujan bak peluru seakan melubangi wajahnya.

"Panjat tubuhku! Cepat! Aku sudah tak sanggup menahan bobot kita berdua!"

Akhirnya, Sakura setengah mati memanjat kaki panjang Naruto. Sakura merutuk dongkol namun tak bisa mengomel, meski celana Naruto terbuat dari bahan jeans, tetap saja dalam situasi seperti ini licinnya lebih licin dari pinang yang dipanjat saat lomba agustusan.

Kuku-kuku tajam menembus celana Naruto. Pemuda itu makin mengerang saat kuku-kuku dari jemari lentik Sakura menancap kulit.

Apa daya, hanya itu satu satunya cara.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Sakura berhasil menaiki setengah badan Naruto. Kini wajahnya tepat di pantat Naruto.

"Di saku depan! Di saku depan!" Naruto berteriak, derasnya hujan menenggelamkan suaranya.

Sakura memeluk dua kaki Naruto dengan erat, kakinya melingkar seperti memeluk bantal guling dengan satu tangan yang kini merogok ke saku depan, berusaha mencari benda yang dimaksud.

Sakura meradang kejang, wajahnya yang menempel di bongkahan pantat Naruto benar-benar menahan buncah emosi. Satu tangannya mencengkram baju Naruto yang kuyup dan satu tanganya bergerilya di dalam saku pemuda itu.

Bergerak dalam celah sempit, menjelajah hingga ujung jemarinya menabrak sesuatu yang...

"Jangan sampai salah sentuh, Sakura! Itu bukan ponsel! Itu bukan ponsel!" teriak Naruto, "Jangan asal pegang!"

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!" Sakura membentak marah, "Sekarang buka waktunya membicarakan- Ah! Dapat!"

Sakura bersemangat menarik tangannya dengan ponsel berlogo apel tergigit dalam genggam.

"Hubungi Kiba!" Teriak Naruto meringis karena tangannya semakin ngilu.

Hujan makin deras dan angin makin mengamuk.

"Hah? Apa?!"

"Hubungi Kiba!"

Sakura menggeser layar ponsel harga fantastis tersebut namun _gadget_ itu tak merespon sentuhan Sakura.

Hujan yang membasahi perangkat komunikasi itu membuat layarnya basah dan kehilangan sensitifitas respon.

"Naruto! Aku tak bisa membuka layarnya!" teriak Sakura.

"Pakai perintah suara!" jerit Naruto.

"Grrrrh!" Sakura benar-benar merutuk menahan kesal. "Buka!" teriaknya ke hadapan ponsel dan layar tersebut terbuka menampilkan menu _home_.

"Kontak."

Dan masuk ke daftar nama-nama pada kontak seluler.

Sialnya, salahkan lagi hujan.

Licin tangan Sakura membuat ponsel itu melayang cantik seperti peserta lompat indah di ajang renang Internasional.

Sakura kelabakan meraih dengan satu tangannya, namun terlambat.

"Wuaaaa ponselnya jatuh!" jerit panik Sakura melihat ponsel itu terjun bebas.

"Pakai otakmu Sakura!" maki Naruto. "Pakai otakmu!"

"Tanganku licin!" kilah Sakura.

Naruto kembali mendongak, mengumpulkan tenaga pada kedua tangan yang mulai mati rasa. Berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

Giginya gemeletuk hebat dengan semua otot wajah menegang,

Bahkan dengan semua perjuangan itu hanya berbuah kesia-siaan.

"Panjat tubuhku hingga ke atas! Kau sudah setengah jalan!" perintah Naruto lagi.

"Apa kau sanggup menahannya?"

"Aku sudah menahan kegilaan ini dari tadi!"

Sakura diam sejenak dan mendongak. Jika ia memanjat tubuh Naruto maka spasi akan di persempit, ia bisa memanjat pembatas itu dengan menopangkan kaki di kedua bahu Naruto nantinya.

"Naruto..." gumam Sakura pelan, "Bertahanla-"

 _ **Preeeetttt.**_

Naruto kentut.

Diulangi.

Naruto kentut. _Roger that_!

Dan malang melintang menghantam telak wajah Sakura yang memang sedang berada tepat di depan gerbang angin keparat itu.

Gadis itu tertegun dengan wajah membiru, lalu sesal jerit dalam kenistaan. "Mamaaaaaa!"

"Maafkan aku Sakura... maafkan aku..." pinta Naruto merunduk dengan wajah pucat kedinginan, "Aku masuk angin."

"Masih sempatkah perut jahanammu masuk angin disaat nyawa kita di ujung tanduk?!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat! Tanganku sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuh kita!"

"Kau akan membayar mahal perlakuan nistamu, Naruto. Pasti." Kutuk Sakura mencengkram baju Naruto dan mulai memanjat.

Dan detik demi detik makin menyakitkan bagi Naruto saat Sakura dengan gahar menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada kulit Naruto sebagai penahan.

Sebisa mungkin, sebisa-bisanya, gadis merah muda naik dan berhenti kecapaian di punggung Naruto dengan dagu tertancap di bahu Naruto.

"Sedikit lagi Sakura... bertahanlah..."

Hembusan nafas kasar gadis yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang memecah butiran-butiran hujan yang tak jua enggan berhenti menerpa.

Sakura mengumpulkan tenaga, menginjakan ujung kaki ke punggung Naruto dan berhasil berdiri diatas kedua bahu Naruto.

Tangan Sakura berhasil meraih, bahkan melewati pembatas. Lalu dengan satu sentakan lompatan ia memanjat pembatas dan terjatuh di sisi atap.

Sakura jatuh terlentang. Nafasnya memburu dengan mata terpejam. Rintik hujan merobek kulit tak ia acuhkan.

"Aku tak percaya aku baru saja selamat... aku benar-benar tak percaya."

Sementara Naruto yang masih bergantungan di pagar pembatas melongo.

"Sakura, kau melupakanku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Ditatapnya tangannya sendiri yang pucat pada pembatas.

"Sakura.. kau melupakanku?" Naruto ingin berteriak namun tenaga ia sudah tak lagi punya.

Tangan kanan Naruto telepas, tubuh pemuda itu goyang dan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan pada tangan kirinya.

Ditatapnya bawah nan jauh. Wajah pucat itu makin menghiba.

Dan tanganya kirinya pun tak kuat menahan, lalu terlepas.

Naruto menutup mata.

 _Plup_

Sakura menahan tangan kiri Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Bertahanlah, bodoh!"

Naruto membuka mata terkejut dengan suara itu, "Sakura! Oh Sakura penyelamatku!"

"Cepat naik, brengsek!"Sakura meringis menahan Naruto.

Dengan satu erangan, Naruto berhasil menjangkau pembatas dengan tangan kanannya dan Sakura menarik tangan kiri Naruto sekuat tenaga yang ia punya.

 _Bruuk!_

Mereka berdua jatuh di sisi seberang pembatas. Tersungkur dengan Naruto yang menghimpit tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda itu terlentang kelehahan disampingnya.

Keduanya terlentang merentangkan tangan. Membiarkan hujan yang perlahan mereda membasuh semua kelelahan mereka.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu lagi, Sakura." Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Sakura memiringkan kepala, menatap Naruto yang masih setia melempar direksi ke langit yang tak lagi memuntahkan jutaan _galoon_ air.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku ragu apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi jika seandainya tak bertemu denganku." Tukas Sakura.

Naruto menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. "Jangan sok tahu."

"Jangan sok tegar." Balas Sakura cepat.

Naruto menarik nafasnya. Menatap dalam-dalam manik langka milik Sakura.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang..."

"Kenapa kita tidak cari _caffe_ atau tempat yang hangat untuk mendengarkan ceritamu itu?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Ide bagus."

"Ayo, kau yang traktir!"

Keduanya berdiri sebelum _petrichor_ sempat menguar.

Lalu memulai _chapter_ baru dalam kisah kehidupan mereka.

 **The end.**


End file.
